Comfort
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: Palutena is worried. It falls to Dark Pit to console her. Takes place between chapters 21 and 22; a bit of Pittootena if you squint and turn your head.


**A/N: *Palutena voice* Well, it's been a while, fandom~! Because Pittootena (there we go; it's all official now) is awesome, and it's awesome because it will never happen in a million years. :D**

**More Chaos Kin arc stuff. Because, not gonna lie, even though I like the Aurum Arc best, the former has way more to write about.**

**Oh, and not all the Uprising replays and description in the world can help me with Dark Pit's character. Please don't kill me for it. Stick to maiming. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising. Be grateful. **

** o0o**

**Comfort**

"Pit..." The green-haired goddess turns, her voice a plea. Upon seeing that the form in the doorway is not her beloved captain, she lets the name trail off. "...Pittoo."

Said angel doesn't react to the nickname, but merely kicks off his sandals roughly; he sits across from the older-looking woman and dips his feet in the gold-colored water. Lifting his head, he raises an eyebrow. _Well?_

"I..." The maiden glances at one of her bracelets quickly, flustered by the sudden appearance of her friend's dark side and the recent chain of events. Finding herself, she asks, "What are you doing up? It's late."

"Do you care?"

"No-er...yes. Um...no, er-" She fiddles with her hands.

"Get a hold of yourself." He says this without real interest, absentmindedly waching the pulsing light of the hot spring reflected on the walls. "Calm down. What are _you _doing up, goddess?"

She sighs and rests her head on her pulled-up knees. "I'm thinking."

"About Pit."

"What else?"

"Right. And have you come up with a plan to save him?" He crosses his arms. "'Cause if you don't soon, I'm just gonna find something myself."

"No...just give Viridi and I a bit more time...I-we'll think of something, I promise!"

"Time? We don't have time, Palutena." He scowls.

"I know...I'm trying as hard as I can, I swear-"

"Don't try; do!" He's frustrated now, words loud. "You're a god. If you have as much power as you all like to think, do something! Just-agh, you're such an_ idiot! _I mean, no wonder Pit's always saving your ass! You can't even _think _without him! The only reason he follows you is because you have enough arrogance for it to be mistaken as power!" Calming slightly, he continues, "...And because Pit's stupid enough to do it."

Palutena, however, does not calm. A mixture of emotions plays out on her face, flickering like the patterns on the stone around them-disbelief, hurt, anger, fear, and others Pittoo cannot name. Finally, she stands, water sliding around her knees, and begins walking towards him. The bubble she has had bursts. "You-how dare you?! What have _you_ been doing?" Her voice adopts a nasty edge that disappears almost as soon as it comes. "Nothing! You weren't _possessed, _you weren't a ring, you didn't get your soul stolen by the Chaos Kin, you-you were unconscious! And this is _your _fault-if Pit hadn't been saving you, we wouldn't-"

She's approached, and she raises a hand. Thinking she means to slap him, he braces himself, but the blow never comes. Instead, with a light splash, she sinks to her knees in the pool, head in hands. "We wouldn't have to watch P-Pit...die..." Her shoulders shake violently, and she sobs, quiet, beautiful, gutwrenching. "I'm so sorry, Pit," she gasps. "I'm so sorry..."

The dark angel exhales, attempting to ignore the small voice that tells him in no uncertain terms that Pit will have his head on one of his many weapons if he doesn't attempt to console the goddess. Failing in his attempt, he wades toward the Palutena. "...Hey." She looks up as he comes toward her, tear-streaked cheeks flushed and shiny.

He kneels, moving a hand underwater until it reaches her own. She doesn't grasp his, and he doesn't take hold of hers. Ironically, it is almost exactly the same position as she and Pit had been in just days earlier-her, just rescued, and him, relieved that she was alright-n

He draws a thumb across her face roughly, wiping away the salty liquid. "Stop crying. We'll be fine. Pit will be fine. So melodramatic..." he adds, to himself.

It's a pitiful excuse for comfort, but it is enough for the Goddess of Light. Taking heart, she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, holding him in place until he manages to struggle out of the overenthusiastic embrace. "Palutena!" He barely manages to keep his balance. "What the hell was that?!" Catching his breath, he says, "That...that's not my job. I'm not Pit. Just...no..." With that, he exits the room, as fast as he can while appearing casual.

The goddess remains behind, smiling in spite of her grief. Wiping the last vestiges of her tears, she takes a deep, contented breath, closing her eyes. "Thank you...Pittoo..."

o0o

**A/N: What is this; I don't even-**

**...You know what? I don't care. I'm going to bed, and maybe this will turn out to all be a bad dream...yes...a bad dream...**

**Characterization gods have mercy on me. v_v**

**...It's six in the morning and I haven't slept; cut me some slack. XDD**


End file.
